Taming Bobby
by the bean25
Summary: Bobby meets a girl who may be able to tame his wildness. Bobby, OC mentions of everyone else. Read and Review Please!


** I don't own any "Four Brothers" characters. I kind of mixed this story with my story: "He's Not Gay." Enjoy!! Read and Review Please!! **

She was sitting in the corner of the bar when they came inside. She was looking in one book then writing in a notebook. He could see the white wires from her headphones. He sat down at the bar with his brothers. Then he glanced back at her in black Converse tennis shoes, jeans, and a gray zip-up sweatshirt.

"What can I get for you boys?" Johnny asked, breaking Bobby from his thoughts.

He ordered his brothers and him shots of whiskey then they moved onto a round of beers. Bobby noticed the girl standing at the end of the bar, putting her hair up then she came behind the counter. She followed Johnny over to the guys.

"Guys this is my niece Jenna," he told the four brothers. "Jenna, these are the Mercer brothers, Jeremiah, Angel, Bobby, and Jack."

Jenna said hi to the guys and stood there as her uncle told the guys that she was there to stay with her grandma to take care of her. "Well, I'm taking a break if you guys need anything she's your girl."

Jenna looked at Bobby for a second. "Aren't you the guy I body-checked the other day playing hockey?" she asked him.

Bobby furrowed his brows. "That was you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was. You heal up ok from that? You hit that ice pretty hard."

The other guys started to laugh. "Yeah, I was fine. Where in the hell did you learn to play like that?"

"I have three older brothers. And there's not much else to do in Northern Michigan in the winter. So, you guys stickin' to beer tonight?"

Bobby still seemed to be in shock, so Angel answered. "Yeah, I think we are for now. You might wanna get Jackie down there some milk or something, though."

"When are you guys gonna give it a rest?" Jack retorted.

"I take it you're the youngest?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, Jack, I got a drink for you. It's really good, ok?" she winked at him then turned to mix a shot for him. When she set it in front of him he turned up his nose at it. "Drink it." He looked up at her like she was crazy. "Look I'll take one too. Ready?" She counted to three then they both swallowed the red liquid.

"Oh, my God. That is terrible," Jack announced after he slammed the shot glass down on the bar.

"You just had a '5 Deadly Venoms' it's good, you lightweight." They all laughed. "I'll see if I can find some milk."

As Jenna cleaned off the bar after the bar had closed she laughed, thinking about the fun she had with the Mercer boys. When she finished with the bar, she went down the short hallway where the bathrooms were. She opened the door to the guys' bathroom to clean it, and saw legs extending out of the stall.

"What the hell?" she said quietly and squinted to see who it was. Then her eyes widened as she realized it was Jack Mercer. His head was hanging down by the toilet and his arm was across it. "Uncle Johnny," she yelled out and a second later her uncle was in the bathroom. "It seems the Mercers left without one."

"Aw, Jesus, is he ok?"

"Yeah, it looks like it."

"Well, let's get him up and I'll take him home."

"I can take him home. It's ok."

"It is actually on your way home. You sure?"

"Yeah, help me get him up," she told him and they each put an arm under his and pulled him out of the stall. As they stood him up he awoke. He could barely walk as they led him to Jenna's truck. She pulled on her coat and started the truck. "I'll see you tomorrow, Uncle Johnny."

"Yeah, you be careful."

Jenna closed the driver's door and started down the street. When she got to the Mercer's house she jumped out and ran up to the front door. The house was dark, but she hoped someone was awake enough to hear the door. She rang the doorbell a couple times and knocked as well. After over five minutes of standing in the cold no one came, so she got back in the truck. Jack was moaning and holding his stomach.

"Oh, my God, if you're gonna puke open the door and do it outside," Jenna said desperately trying to keep him from throwing up in her truck. He made it outside then she waited a couple minutes to see if there was any sign of life in the house. When she realized no one was awake, she drove to her house. Jack was barely walking as she helped him into the house. They went downstairs to her apartment. Jenna was able to get his jacket and shoes off and he plopped down on the couch. She slid a pillow under his head then covered him with a blanket.

The next morning Jenna came out of her bedroom and remembered Jack was on the couch. He was now lying on his stomach and fast asleep. She threw her hair up and made her way to the kitchen. She quietly started a pot of coffee then grabbed her cell phone. She dialed the number she had gotten from the phone book. No one answered at the Mercer home, so she left a message.

"Hey, guys this is Jenna we met at the bar last night. I found your brother past out in the bathroom when I was closing up. I tried to take him home and no one answered so he's past out on my couch. Give me a call." She left her number and ended the call. She stared down at Jack then shook her head and went back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later her phone rang and it was Bobby. "So, you didn't just leave him in the bathroom?" he asked her sarcastically.

Jenna didn't find it amusing. "Next time you guys leave a bar, do a head count. Are you gonna come and get him?"

"Yeah, I will."

Jenna gave him her address then they ended the call. Five minutes later she was sitting at the kitchen table when she heard Jack stirring in the living room.

"You ok?" she asked him.

"Where am I?" he replied, making her laugh.

She got up from the table and sat down on the couch next to him. "Do you remember me from the bar last night?"

"Yeah, I do. Is this your place? How did I get here?"

"You past out in the bathroom and I tried to take you home but no one answered the door so I brought you here. So, then you past out on my couch." She got up from the couch. "I'll get you some coffee. Bobby's coming to pick you up."

Jack was rubbing his entire head.

"I put some lemon juice in the coffee; supposedly it works for hang -overs. Just drink it." She handed him the mug.

"The last thing I drank from you made me sick, I don't know if I should drink this," he responded as he stared at the mug.

"Come on, you can't even taste it."

He swallowed quite a bit of the coffee then made a face. He took a few more sips then handed it back to her and fell back down onto the couch. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Jenna jumped up to get it.

"Hey, Bobby," she greeted. "Come on in, he's over on the couch."

Bobby went past her into the apartment. He laughed at Jack, who was lying with his face into the pillow. "Hey, Jackie, you ok?" he asked his little brother.

"No, I wanna die," he responded barely lifting his head.

"I know, Jackie, come on let's get up." Bobby started to pull his brother up by the arm. It took him a little while but Jack finally got to his feet. "Alright, let's get home. Thanks Jenna."

A few nights later Bobby was driving down a street close to his house. It was late and the streets were pretty bare. He came around the corner onto another street and saw a truck off the side of the road with a girl crouched down next to the back tire. He pulled off the road behind the truck and got out of the car. He got out and walked up to her, and she was now standing.

"Listen I don't need any help, so please just get back in your car and leave me alone," she told him as he got closer.

He realized she could only see his silhouette. "Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Bobby Mercer, you doing ok out here?"

He got closer and she could finally see him. "Oh, my God, Bobby. That was pretty much the scariest moment of my life." She giggled. "I saw my life flashing before my eyes."

Bobby chuckled. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I was on my way home and I hit a nail or something."

"Let me help you ok? It'll get us out of the cold faster." He bent down next to the truck and started with the tire. Jenna bent down next to him.

Almost ten minutes later they were finished with the tire and it had started snowing. "Thank you so much," Jenna said as Bobby finished loading everything in the bed of the truck.

"No problem. I guess I was your knight in shining armor." They both laughed.

"Would you want to go get some dinner some time?"

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, and I guess to say thank you for your help."

They made plans for Bobby to come pick her up at her house on Saturday at seven. They decided to go to an Italian restaurant close to the bar she worked at. Then they each got in their vehicles and drove away.

On Saturday Bobby was in the bathroom getting ready for his date when he heard Jack on the other side of the door telling him to hurry.

"Bobby, come on man I gotta use the bathroom," he yelled through the door.

"Hang on, hang on, keep your skirt on." He opened the door and came out of the bathroom.

"Man, you smell good. Where you going?"

"Nowhere. I thought you had some business to take care of." Bobby went to his room and threw on a sweater and some shoes then ran down the stairs. He picked up his keys and pulled on his coat then went out the door.

As he pulled up in front of Jenna's house he didn't even have to get out of the car and she came outside. He could tell she was dressed up under her jacket. When she got in the car she smiled.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"Good. You look good."

"Thanks you clean up good too."

Throughout dinner they kept the conversation flowing. Bobby talked only a little about his mom's death. She told him about growing up in Michigan, and he about growing up with four brothers who weren't really blood. When they finished their dinner, Bobby paid the bill and they made their way out of the restaurant. He opened the car door for her to get in.

"I had a good time," Jenna told him as they pulled up in front of her house.

"Yeah, I did too. Would it be weird if I walked you to your door?"

She smiled. "No, I just feel like I'm in high school all over again."

He laughed then opened the door and went around the car to open hers. She smiled as she got out and stood close to him. They walked down the sidewalk to the house she slowly put her hand in his. He looked at her and smiled. As they got to her door she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

"You wanna come in?" Jenna inquired with a smile.

Bobby knew why she was asking and he wanted it more than she knew. "Yeah," he replied with a smirk.

He followed her inside and she pulled off her jacket. He did the same then grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. She turned and he pulled her to him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands went around her waist. She started to pull him down the hallway to her bedroom while they kissed. In the bedroom they were against the wall and he had his hand going up her back underneath her sweater.

Jenna giggled as he kissed her neck. She pulled off his sweater then unbuckled his belt. He pulled off her sweater then she pushed him back and he fell onto the bed. Jenna pulled off his jeans, and then pulled off her own. She crawled up to him on the bed and sat on his waist.

"You don't waist any time, do you?" he told her.

She grinned. "I couldn't help it."

A couple months later Bobby and Jenna were hanging out at his house getting ready to watch a movie. He came out of the kitchen, and started into the foyer when he saw Jack coming in the front door with Riley next to him.

"What the hell happened to you, Little Brother?" Bobby asked him as he got closer to them.

It was Riley who spoke up. "Some guy hit on me at the bar and Jack decided he wanted to kick his ass in the parking lot."

"Well, he doesn't look too good how does the other guy look?"

"Better, Jack was the one who got the whoppin'."

Bobby leaned down close to Jack's face to assess his wounds. He was sitting on the couch with Bobby, Riley, and now Jenna standing around him. "Who was it, Jackie?" Bobby asked him.

"Some big guy with cornrows and a killer right hook. I swear he must've been a boxer," Jack replied.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson about picking fights," Jenna spoke up. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What am I the only one that doesn't think violence is the answer?"

"Riley, why don't you take him upstairs and get him cleaned up? There's peroxide and stuff in the medicine cabinet," Bobby told her and she did as she was told. He watched them walk up the stairs. Bobby shook his head then turned to Jenna. "What did he say the kid looked like?"

"Why? You're not gonna try to hunt him down, are you?" He didn't reply. "Jesus, Bobby, so your brother got beat-up, big deal. He'll survive."

"I think the popcorn's done." He walked past her to the kitchen.

"Bobby? You aren't gonna do anything, are you?"

He still didn't answer her.

The next night Bobby was sitting at the bar while Jenna was behind it, making drinks. He had come in alone and had been sitting there for at least thirty minutes before Angel came in and whispered in his ear. Bobby met Jenna's gaze and she shook her head at him. He told Angel he would be right out then got up to the end of the bar where Jenna was standing.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll be back in a little while," he told her.

She shook her head. "Don't come back here."

"What?"

"You heard me: I said 'don't come back here'. I know what you're going to do Bobby, and you know how I feel about it. Nothing happened that's worth killing someone over."

"Come on, Jenna."

"No, you come on," he could sense the anger rising in her voice. "This is childish Bobby, when are you gonna grow up and realize there are more people than you think that actually care if something happens to you. You have people who love you." She walked away from him and asked another patron what drink she could get for them.

Bobby slammed his fist on the bar and walked to the door. He went outside and saw that Angel and Jack had their guy pinned against the car. Bobby stood there for a moment without saying anything.

"Let him go," he finally told them.

"What?" Angel responded.

"You heard me, Angel. Let him go."

They did as they were told and the guy adjusted his jacket then walked away. "What the hell you doin'?"

"I don't know, man. I'm going home." Bobby past his brothers and got in the car and started home.

A couple hours later Jenna came home and he watched her as she walked down the sidewalk. She jumped as she noticed him sitting on the front steps.

"Bobby, what are you doing?"

"I had to see you…to apologize."

"Listen I spoke my peace earlier I don't really wanna talk about it anymore."

He stood as she tried to walk past him. "Please, I'm sorry for how I treated you. I was being selfish. It's just my brothers, you know, are all I have and I gotta protect them."

"They're not the only thing you have."

"Well, I didn't know if after how I acted tonight if you'd still want me around."

"You had the guts to come over and apologize, so I guess I don't have a choice."

He smiled. "I love you, Jenna."

She softly touched his face. "I love you, too, Bobby." He leaned down to kiss her and she pulled away. "You didn't do anything to the kid, did you?"

"No, we let him go."

"And you promise, no more of that crap, right?"

"Yeah, I promise."


End file.
